


The waving man

by TheRottenChicken



Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/M, Hotel, M/M, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRottenChicken/pseuds/TheRottenChicken
Summary: Aw. Our Robbie can be such a cinnamon roll O_o





	The waving man

Raindrops ran down him. It was cold and dark. He got out of the train and ran under the roof as fast as he could. A taxi drove to the side of the road and stopped there. He ran to the taxi and knocked on the window. The driver lowered the glass and looked at him angrily.  
,,Yes?"  
,,Hello. Please bring me directly to the next hotel "  
The driver nodded and the man got in.

10 minutes later they stopped in front of a small hotel. The man got out, thanked the driver and paid.  
As fast as he could, he ran to the entrance.  
"Yes please?" Asked a woman with glasses behind the counter.  
,,Hello. I urgently need a single room. Only for this night "  
,,I'm sorry. But we are fully booked "  
,,Oh. Isn’t there a possibility?”  
,,Well ... we still have a room with two beds. But there is already a man. If you are okay with that..."  
"No, no, it's okay. I take the room."  
,,Well. Here is your key!"  
She handed him a small gold key. He thanked her and went in search of his room.  
He stopped in front of a dark brown door and smiled.  
,,It must be here"

He opened the door and walked in.  
It was dark. He founded a light switch . He saw two beds. On one of the beds there were many scattered things.  
These would have to belong to the other man. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and a tall pale man with black hair came out. He wore only a towel around his waist. The other man saw immediately that he could not walk properly. Both men were frightened.  
"Who are you?" Asked the tall thin man.  
"My name is Sportacus. And what is your name ?"  
"Robbie Rotten"  
"Nice to meet you, Robbie!" Sportacus held out a hand, but Robbie did not give the impression to shake the hand.  
Slowly, Sportacus withdrew his hand.  
,,What do you want here ?"  
Robbie raised an eyebrow.  
"I rented this room here. For a night. Together with you. "Explained Sportacus.  
But Robbie did not understand. Sportacus explained it to him.  
Although Robbie did not look happy after this explanation, but he accepted his fate.

One hour later, they lay in their beds and talked. Sportacus asked Robbie why he’s walking so badly and had these crutches.  
,,Car accident. I'm almost paralyzed in the legs since then. "  
"I'm sorry, Robbie."  
"Yes ... whatever"  
"If there's anything I can do for you ..."  
,,Yes. Stop pitying me. I get enough of this every day. Now let's change the subject. "  
,,Do you have children ?"  
,,I beg your pardon ?"  
,,Do you have children ?"  
"I hate kids."  
,,Oh. Why?"  
"My wife died at the birth of our first child."  
"Oh Robbie. I’m so sor- ... "  
,,How about you ? Do you have children ?"  
,,Yes. A son. He is 5 years old. "  
"And how is he?"  
"He is unhappy. He has a mental disability. He is at the train station every day waving to the people in the train. But nobody ever waves back. And that makes him sad. He thinks nobody likes him because of his disability. "  
"I would feel sorry for your son. But I hate children, and therefore your son. "

Sportacus was about to say something when Robbie turned on his side and fell asleep.

Sportacus stayed awake for a long time. He thought about Robbie's words. How could he hate a person he does not know? Robbie was so mean and rude.

 

The next morning Robbie's bed was empty and his suitcases were gone. Sportacus went back to the train station and boarded the train to drive at home.

When he opened the door at home his son fell to meet him with outstretched arms.  
,,Dad! One person actually waved. He waved to me from the train. ! First only out the window and then he tied a handkerchief to his crutch and held it out the window so I can see it. He waved me a long time. "

Sportacus froze.

**Author's Note:**

> Aw. Our Robbie can be such a cinnamon roll O_o


End file.
